The Ice Cream On The Floor Helped Me Tell You
by MizzCherryBottomx3
Summary: Drowning yourself in ice cream. while your best friend tells a guy that you love him, is quite helpful..


**The Ice Cream Dropped On The Floor Helped Me Tell You**

**How do you tell your best friend that you love him ? Especially if he's presently, and happily, going with the head bitch and cheerleader..**

**Gabriella had always felt something towards Troy, every day it grew, bigger.. and bigger..**

**She started developping feelings for him at around about the time they said, 'I love you' to each other. They were five years old, and probably didn't even know what the meaning of the matter meant, but ever since Gabriella knew that there had always been something there.**

**She fell in love with him, but she couldn't help it, it was against her own will. People told her, 'You don't love him' or 'You're too young to experience it'. But she knew that they were all wrong, she knew she loved him, that was it.. If only she could tell him.**

Gabriella walked into school on friday, her black bag hanging off her right shoulder, books and folders in her left hand. She had to get to her locker before she spotted Troy, she couldn't bare to face him. She wouldn't be able to see him again without it feeling awkard, or to so she thought, since everytime the gang would hang out, Sharpay would drop hints of Gabriella liking, let alone loving, Troy.

Her locker was down the hall by which she was heading. She could see Taylor and Chad waiting infront of it, waiting there for her.

She walked over to them giving them a small smile, before turning the combination into the lock.

''Hey Gabster!'' Chad said happily, trying to lighten the mood, by giving her a behind hug. Taylor giggled at her boyfriend's actions that didn't quite seem to be working.

Gabriella faked smile, turning around and pulling away from the hug, ''Hey guys..'' she said quietly, looking down.

Taylor gave an apologetic smile, tilting Gabriella's head up. ''Gabs, everything will be okay, just try to egnor Troy and the Paris Hilton wannabee.'' Taylor said sarcasticaly, trying to get a laugh from Gabriella, but it was obvious when she didn't get any happy sound, other then a miserable sigh.

''Taylor, i can't just cut him out, we're supposed to be best friends, what would it seem like to him if i start egnoring him..'' Gabriella stated. She couldn't not listen, or pretend he didn't exist. All she was able to do was the complete opposite. It wasn't that he didn't exist in her mind, it's that he was everywhere! And it wasn't that she couldn't listen to him, it was the fact that she loved hearing his voice..

Chad turned his head to the side when he heard the voice of a person he got to know more that she gave up on her obsession. He gave Taylor a nudge, ''Maybe she can give her help.'' he said, slightly smiling along with a deep breath.

''Move, move, more.. Urgh, move!'' Sharpay ordered, ushering the people out of her way and strutting her way to the three people that seemed to me in her 'pink' target.

''Females, '' Sharpay began looking at Taylor and Gabriella, she turned her attentiong to Chad, ''Male, '' she said distgustidely. ''Puh-lease tell me that you all have dates for the prom yet..'' she said, looking up at the ceiling, with her hands out dramatically.

''Well, Taylor and Chad are going together, but i'm not going..'' Gabriella sadly said. She definately got Sharpay's attention.

''What ?! The Gree-Ate Gabriella Montez wihtout a date for the prom ?! What the hell is happening to the world these days ?!'' she exclaimed unbelieving.

She couldn't understand it, Gabriella was beautiful, how come any guy, not even Troy, had asked her.

Then again, she was guessing Troy would have asked her, but his little girlfriend, probably payed some guy to kill him if he didn't take her.

''Shar, leave it..'' Gabriella said, before slamming her locker shut and heading off down the hallway.

She walked into english class, walking straight over to her desk, not caring about anybody saying anything as she looked depressed, or the fact that she was probably the only girl in school that didn't have a date and they felt sorry for her.

Troy stopped his conversation with his friend Derek, another player on the basketball team, and walked over to her smiling.

''Hey Brie!'' Troy said happily, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

''Hey..'' Gabriella softly replied.

Troy sat down next to her, and turned on his side to look at her, ''You okay, you look sad ?'' he asked worriedly.

_I know it's because i am sad, you obviously don't get that since you're too occupied with your little Sarah. But i can't blame him, it's not his fault, he doesn't know about these feelings that have been stacked up inside me for thirteen years. It's not like it would change anything if he did.._

''Yeah, i'm fine, why wouldn't i be ?'' Gabriella asked, putting on a fake smile.

Troy shrugged, he could tell that there was something wrong, he just didn't know what, the last thing he wanted to do was bring the occuring subjects up.

Throught the whole lesson it was silent between the two, not even one word passed through their mouths, unless it was to yawn, or to answer to something the teacher had asked them.

The end of the day came happily for Gabriella.

''Gabs, you sure you don't wanna come, just to hang out ?'' Sharpay asked hopeful. Even if she didn't have a date, she could still go to hang out..

''I'll be fine Shar.. I'm just gonna watch sad movies, and drown myself in ice cream.'' she said, sending a sad smile in the blonde's direction.

''Okay, but i'll come around for about two minutes later though Missy..'' Sharpay said, making Gabriella giggle. ''Okay, bye Gabs.'' she said, hugging her best friend.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen in her pajama pants and a tank top.

She just wanted to eat ice cream, watch sad movies and cry herself to sleep.

''Chocolate, chocolate, chocola-- Aha!'' she excalimed happily when she found her favorite flavour.

She made her way up the stairs, and into her room carelessly closing the door behind her.

She rested herself down on the bed, and decided to first watch A Walk To Remember.

--

''Hey Shar, did Gabby not wanna come ?'' Zeke asked, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

''No, she said she wasn't feeling well.'' Sharpay lied, well she wasn't totally lying; she wasn't too good, knowing if she did come, she would have to watch Sarah and Troy be named King and Queen.

''Wait, is she okay ?'' Troy asked worried.

Sarah rolled her eyes, ''Who cares we all know she didn't come 'cause she didn't have a date! Now enough about that bitch, i wanna dance!'' Sarah ordered, pulling Troy by the arm.

''I care!'' Troy exclaimed, pushing Sarah off of him. He looked at her angrily. ''We're through!'' he exclaimed, Sarah's eyes grew wide.

''Whatever, but you suckers might wanna tell him another reason why she didn't come.'' Sarah said evily, before storming off in search of the football captain.

''Guys, what other reason..'' Troy asked, what the hell were they all hiding. They stayed quiet, ''Guys!'' Troy yelled, people started looking at him weird but he couldn't really care less.

''She didn't come, because..'' Taylor started. ''She didn't want to get even more hurt..'' she said looking down.

''What do you mean 'get even more hurt' ?'' Troy asked confused, ''Who hurt her ?''

''You did Troy, you hurt her when you asked Sarah out. You hurt her when we would all hang out at her locker and Sarah would come over and you two would start making-out. You hurt her when you didn't ask her to the prom, even though it was damn right obvious that you wanted too, and would have made sense after all you guys have been through.'' Sharpay said sadly, she had tears in her eyes. ''And you hurt her.. When she fell in love with you, and you felt nothing back..'' she explained, before running off crying. Zeke ran after her.

''Dude, Go!'' Chad called after Troy, who had ran out the door.

Troy got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the place he wanted to be most. He couldn't believe it, the girl that had always had to have been there when he kissed other girls, or who gave him advice to asked other girls out, was the one who loved him.

He quickly pulled the car over on the driveway, getting out the car and rushing to the front door.

He knew Gabriella's mom had gone away a week on a business trip, if she would have been there he would have used Gabriella's balcony, it was eleven pm for christ's sakes.

Gabriella heard the doorbell ring, putting the current scene of Romeo and Juliet in the pool kissing, she dragged her feet out the room, holding her ice cream bucket and her spoon in her mouth.

_Who the hell could that be at eleven at night.._

She opened the door to reveal a wet Troy, did i mention it had been raining..

''Troy, what are you going here ?'' she asked shocked, ''Shouldn't you be at the prom with Sarah ?''

''I have something much more important to do, '' Troy said. Gabriella gave hima questionning look until he placed his hands on the side of her waist and pulled her closer.

''What are you doing..'' she breathed.

''Something else i should have done when i was five.'' he said. Troy smiled before leaning in and endozing her in a passionate kiss. Gabriella dropped her ice cream bucket and spoon to the floor and felt her knees weaken, Troy's hands moved up to her face, cupping her cheek in his hand, before pulling away, ''What were the words again.. Of right, I love you..'' Troy said smiling, before leaning back in again and kissing her tenderly.

Gabriella pulled him into the house, Troy kicking the door shut behind him, Gabriella pulled away, ''I love you too..'' she said happily.

''Why did you never tell me before..'' Troy asked softly, kissing her nose.

'' 'Cause i couldn't..'' Gabriella breathed. Troy smiled, kissing her, slidding his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance.

Gabriella gladly accepted. The two headed up the stairs, leaving a bucket of ice cream and a spoon left on the floor.


End file.
